Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood
by CommonFlower
Summary: This is a fiction for the McBreezy-Secret Santa- Action. It's meant to be for awesomesausome.


_A/N: This is a story for awesomesausome. I hope you will enjoy this little piece. I wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new year. Don't let the dark times take over your hearts. _

_I'm very sorry this story comprised so many mistakes in grammer or different. The story hasn't been corrected. _

_** Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood**_

It wasn't just the snow that made her happy this year. No, it also was the little brown packet in her bag, which she carried on her shoulder through the night.

The cold air illuminated her and you could see her even breathing in the night air.

Long, steady and snow-white.

She was one of the last persons to leave the building. Emily has left long ago with her new boyfriend Max. Ria and Loker stumbled out together in a hurry, and all other employes friendly apologized after two hours that they still had to catch the last train. Well, and Cal properbly was still in his office. She did try to get him out, yes she really tried, but he insisted to stay, apparently he still had to do something important. (Gillian did roll her eyes at this). However she was indeed tired and needed to go home.

It was the night before the Christmas Morning, simply called Christmas Eve. They always started the celebration together on this day. But tomorrow was far more important for Gillian. That's when the presents arrive and the neighbors and friends would come by to wish all the best. It was her favorite part, when the mess was still under control. She liked to wake up to start the day with joy, laughter and no hurry. She was thankful for the different types of celebration in her country.

Walking alone now through the dark, caused her to listened to the sound of her shoes in contact with the snow. It was that crunching- sound. She loved to listen to it. A funny small grin was playing on her lips.

This morning she had parked her car in the parking-deck, which was a few hundrets of meters away from her working place. She enjoyed breathing in the cool night air. It gave her a satisfying feeling.

As the garagadge buildung came into her view she noticed with a sight that most of the lights in the building indeed weren't working (She did assume it this morning). It was one reason for her to park her car near the entry.

A small chill run above her skin, thinking about being alone in the dark concrete block.

**COMMONFLOWERCOMMONFLOWER**

His feet carried him through the lighted hall. He heard an emerging noise. Was someone still in the building? His moves took him to the kitchen. It was dark but he could see a black figure in it. In a train, he turned on the light switch. His inner in a moment prepared for an argument. But as the room lit up, he saw the red winter coat, which could only belong to one person..

"Foster! Eh, creeping around in the dark? You wanna give me a heartattack?"

Her back was turned away from him, she was looking through some drawers. Her movements stilled and only her face turned slowly to him.

What he got to see made him speechless. Her face was pale, the smile from earlier disappeared. She had blood smeared around her mouth. As he found his way back to her eyes he read pure panic. His stomach pulled together.

"Darling. What happened?"

He heard a sob as he stepped closer to her. He felt that she wanted to ecape, her body was turned around again, but his hands were faster. He laid his on her shoulders and turned her to face him. Her make-up was smeared. Black on Red. He drew her to him. Through his body drove an unusual nervousness. What happened?

"I.." she began, sie tried to say something, but it was all lost, small sobs were suddenly escaping her throat; he pulled her into a tight embrace. She let her arms hang losley by her body. He in turn rested his chin against the top of her head. His hand was played across her neck, storking softly her hair, while the other was wrapped around her upper back. He began to sum some comfortingly sounds.

_What the bloody hell happend? Who would do this to her? Why tonight? Bloody hell. He did need to know._

"I don't know." Was her whisper and the answer to all his questions.

And it was the broken voice of Gillian Foster that made him shiver.

**COMMONFLOWERCOMMONFLOWER**

She winced as she thought to perceive several steps behind her. Her pupils had dilated to see more in the dark. The momentary shock left her heart beat faster. When she turned around quickly, she could see nothing but emptiness.

"Hello?" She asked into the halls. But all she got was a small echo of her own voice.

False alarm, she thought. Beginning to feel for her car-keys in her bag. She had put them somewhere in there this morning, when she was in a hurry. Goddamn! Why couldn't she find them now?

She stopped next to her car and took a moment to remind herself that she was being childish. Being afraid when no one was there. Everyone would be at their homes celebrating, right?

Before she could shape the answer, she suddenly felt a sharp pain, like balancing pressure against her head, as she violently were thrown against her own car.

From the one to another moment she felt dizzy and she wished for the darkness, that was about to embrass her, to come and take away the pain she felt flowing through her body. And before the scream in her throat could escape did she welcome the dark. Not noticing anymore, that a strike against her chin with a fist was followed.

Her unconscious body slid down on the cold cement floor.

Blood, red like the Little Red Riding Hood's cap_e, _flood slowly on the ground.

**COMMONFLOWERCOMMONFLOWER**

He had seated her on his couch. A glass of whiskey in front of her. Her sobs were gone. She reminded strong again, but in the small corners of her eyes he could still read the angst. Cal was seated next to her. His hand around her shoulder.

He had cleaned her up as good as he could. Still some scratches had been formed on her cheek. He had felt on her head for some disorting, but hasn't found any yet. He even made her do some balance tests. Just to check. She hadn't known why it happened. But what. She told him slowly, taking her time. He was scared in that moment, as he listened. Afraid she wouldn't going to smile again. But she always surprises him in how strong she could be when she seemed so fragile.

"You should have called the police, darling." The only reason he hadn't done it yet was that she hadn't.

"I know." And yet. She didn't feel like doing it. They wouldn't find anything. They wouldn't bring her back what she had lost. Oddly enough the attacker had just taken the only thing from her that was important on personal matters. The brown packadge.

They didn't take her wallet or her car. No. Of all the things they did take Cal's christmas packet with them.

**COMMONFLOWERCOMMONFLOWER**

She felt his fingers playing across her skin. She didn't know how long they were already sitting in his office. But she knew, with him she felt safe. His bodywarm slowly began to spread through her layer of clothes.

"Cal?" Her voice was barley a whisper.

"Yeah?" His voice was deep in contrast.

"What was in the packet?" She wanted to know if it was worth the pain.

"Nothing as important as your saftey, darling." And he was honest.

Full of thought, she nodded. It wasn't quiet what she wanted to hear, but somehow it made her feel better.

In this moment she realized for herself, that he was a part of her. A thought in her head that she often got in those kinds of moments. Yes, she even loved him, also if she didn't like him on some days. But in incidents like this, when he _tried_, she liked him_ a lot_. She enjoyed to appreciate his small gestures and words.

In fact, the thing she never told him was, that he was the person who gave her the strength, to leave the things that frightened her behind.

"Thank you, Cal."  
>"Merry Christmas, Gillian."<p> 


End file.
